Alistair Bertrand
Alistair Betrand is a male human , who was born and raised in Virgnia, North America in 1837 C.E. . As a human supremist leader and galactic terrorist, he is responsible for countless murders, thiefs, and kidnappings. He is a member and leader of the the secret terrorist cell known as the Brotherhood of Terra, which seeks to remove alien influences from humanity, chiefly, those of the Sha'dahl, whom they view threaten human culture and identity. Everything he does is all in the name of protecting mankind's interests and development from alien life, which he views as detrimental to their survival, and eventual conquest of the galaxy. Biography Early Life When Alistair was at the age of 19 he was riding though a forest in West Virginia during one of his regular trips, when he felt the uncontrollable urge to go in a certain direction down the path he was taking. He went off the main road and deep into forest, until he reached a cave in the mountains. He was forced into the cave by some unknown force, and drawn to a mysterious object that was not of human origin. The device, created by a species not of the planet, drew Alistair close to it, upon which it had him lay his hand upon it. Blasted with knowledge power beyond his conprehension, Alistair was given information of the future, and the races mankind would encounter. What was more was the fact that it also told him of the coming of a powerful race who sought to enslave the civilizations. The images from the distant future events were unknown. Such knowledge terrified the him after receiving now superhuman strength, high intellect, and speed than any human he knew. Alistair wasted no time in attempting to stop the unacceptable, and began searching for others who would follow him. For a time, Alistair was a laughing stock from Virginia preached the end of the world at the hands of "strange celestial beings from beyond Earth's realm". However, some saw the wisdom in the words of Alistar, and of these, a young slave by name of Virgil Freeman, approached Alistair to hear more. Alistair and Virgil would encounter a group of people who have been looking for him, claimed that he 'stole' stomething from them a couple of weeks ago. Denied any claims until they fought and soon discovered what they truly were as the creatures from his vision. Physical Appearance Alistair is a tall, slightly tanned man, with black hair with greying areas, and hazel eyes. His body has been trained to the point that he appears as a lean, well-built man. His chizzled jaw and broad shoulders have won the admiration of many women, and the ire of many more man. Personality Raised in a time where being a politican and savvy businessman were to be second-nature in upper-crust America, Alistair is about getting the job done, and looking good while doing it. His trained southern American accent entrances and beguiles his listeners, winning them over with the power of the tounge, rather than the barrel of a gun. He is able to win the trust of those who would in other cases, keep him as far away as possible, and uses charm to take want he cannot get by force. Even when he is angry, he manages to keep his "gentlemenly calm", typically raising his voice lightly when dealing with subordinate followers in the presence of a lady. Powers and Ablities Alistair is practically immortal, the device he uncovered so many centuries before having gifted him and his team with unparrelled longevity. He himself is easily the smartest man of the ten, with an IQ reaching into the high 400's. While his is an intelligent and long-lived man, he is also a strong one. He is capable of withstanding light firearm attacks, and blunt objects do him little harm. Energy weapons are still capable of killing him, and thus he tends to keep his head low when facing alien forces in the field of combat. Relationships Family Friends Aiko Enemies Death Hunters Society Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brotherhood members